A Certain Scientific Superweapon
by KarmaReborn
Summary: In the dark side of Academy there are projects that you couldn't even imagine, such as the Level 6 Shift project,or... The Superweapon Project. Damion Knight is the only esper that qualified for the final stage, but escaped before the final phase could commence, after witnessing the death of one of his few friends because of it... cant fit the rest here, see top of Chap.1 for rest.
1. Prologue

~Authors Note~

In the dark side of Academy there are projects that you couldn't even imagine, such as the Level 6 Shift project,or... The Superweapon Project. Damion Knight is the only esper that qualified for the final stage, but escaped before the final phase could commence, after witnessing the death of one of his few friends because of it. He then vows to destroy the superweapon project and any others like it.

Hello there, Karma here, I am no good at intros, but I have to do one anyway, so... here, Basically my self-insert character with a dark background gets dropped into Academy City and runs into the main cast of both A Certain Magical Index and A Certain Scientific Railgun, mainly focusing on the science side though as he tries to undermine the shadows and... well not exactly save, but keep academy city from self-destructing.

* * *

I don't own To Aru, although I wish I did...

Prologue

Our story starts in a large scientific facility near Tokiwadai Middle School. In the facility some scientists are arguing.

"Are you sure it's safe to be here, I heard a few of the other places were hit in the last week"

"Nah, we're safe, have you seen the people they called in for security?"

"whats there name again... Well anyway one of them is a level 5... goes by the title Meltdown or something."

" Wait. You mean they called ITEM to handle security? Okay now i feel safer. Nobody stands a chance of attacking this place then."

A short distance off a large thump was heard. Mugino Shizuri, the level 5 known as the Meltdowner looked up just in time to see a large steel beam hit her in the face. On top of it was a boy of about 17, dressed all in black, with purple eyes.

* * *

Well. For a prologue i hope you like it, ill try to get chapters out regularly, but i make no guarantees, for now, that's all, Karma out.

-one last thing, LEAVE REVIEWS, ill be writing this, but without knowing what you want, I cant appease everybody, so if you want to see so and so get together with this person or that person, TELL ME, I'll put it into consideration, also I'm going to try and keep this rated T so nothing you would find in a bedroom...


	2. Chapter 1

~Authors Note~

Hello again, Karma here with another chapter. I am writing this at 12:30 at night, right after I finished the prologue. It's still pretty early, I might even be able to write another chapter tonight... Meaning more chapters sooner, I'll try to leave at least 12 hours to a day in between chapters I pre-write just to prolong the release, but don't think that means I'll update every day, only if I already have some written. Anyway, today we are starting with my favorite level 5...

* * *

I still don't own To Aru.

Chapter 1

Introductions

Mikoto Misaka woke up with a headache, that being said, she also woke up with her roommate Kuroko Shirai wrapped around her waist... Definitely NOT her favorite way to wake up. After untangling herself from her sleeping roommate, she unceremoniously dumped her on the floor. And walked over to the window to open the curtains and let in some light. As she finished getting dressed after a shower she came out of the bathroom to see Shirai standing at the window with her jaw on the floor.

"What's up Kuroko?" She asked, not used to seeing such an expression on her friend's face.

"Are you telling me you didn't notice all the emergency vehicles gathered around that collapsed building over there?"

"A collapsed building? Where?"

"Over there, I'm pretty sure it was some sort of research facility or something. But now its just a pile of rubble."

A little while later they were ready to head out, today being the first day of summer break, Mikoto wanted to have as much fun as she could before returning to school, maybe even run into that idio- no never mind why should she want that(i can imagine that's what she would be thinking in this scenario). They left the dorm and walked over to look at the collapsed building, only to see their friends, Ruiko Saten and Kazari Uiharu waiting there already, looking in awe at the pit that looked a little more like a bomb crater then a building collapsing.

"I don't think this is in any way related to any of your urban legends, Ruiko"

"But doesn't it fit right in, an ultra powerful esper going around and not just leveling, but turning research facilities into craters! Don't ya think"

"That sounds too unlikely Saten, anyway AntiSkill would be all over that sort of person in a heartbeat, all they would have to do is check the cameras in the area.

"Why are you always being such a spoilsport, Shirai... WAIT Uiharu, do that camera thing!"

"She will not hack the cameras just to appease your interests Saten.

Meanwhile Uiharu continued to look at her phone screen."Look at this!" she shouted, showing them a video from a camera in the area showing a person all in black walking up to the 10 foot wall of the compound... and jumping straight over it.

* * *

There... chapter 1, only 1am, I might still write more, even though i SHOULD get to bed. Actually, I'm sort of hungry right now, might go eat instead. Anyways please remember to leave a review or comment with suggestions or pointing out any errors. For now, that's all, Karma out.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again, Karma here. This chapter I'm trying to make a little longer than the previous two, going to try for over 1000 words... Today we have... a certain vending machine and an unfortunate accident involving someone prone to accidents... can you guess?

* * *

You know the drill by now... I don't own To Aru

Chapter 2

Touma Kamijou was having a bad day, no surprise there. First of all, remedial lessons with Ms. Komoe, then the construction blocking the fastest route back, meaning he had to go by a certain vending machine and run the risk of being blasted by biri biri. As it turns out he was about to have a rare stroke of luck, or so he thought as he came around the corner and didn't see the human bug zapper anywhere nearby. Instead, he saw a teen around his age dressed in black putting a large bill in the vending machine.

As the teen struggled with the fact that his drink wasn't being delivered by the machine Touma walked up to him and said, "I know you probably found this out by now, but that vending machine just steals your cash."

"yeah. I kinda guessed that..." the teen said, evidently annoyed

"try kicking it, someone I know does that all the time"

The teen tried kicking it, nothing happened.

"okay, now what. What if that doesn't work."

"She sometimes has to use her ability on it, maybe you should give that a try."

"Okay then, stand back" the teen said with a devilish grin on his face.

Touma jumped back, knowing how powerful some espers were, he didn't want to get caught in the middle of some crazy power. To his surprise, the esper just walked up to it and placed his hand on the glass. A couple seconds later there was a large blast and the top of the machine blasted upwards, along with the contents, which proceeded to rain down around them. Of course Touma got hit, as well as a certain electric esper who was definitely not going to the vending machine hoping to see a certain idiot.

"You got some nerve hitting me, the Railgun, like that" with that she took out a coin.

"are you flipping a coin? I call heads then" the teen said with a smirk.

The Railgun then proceeded to fire a half power blast in his direction. The esper in black raised his hand, as if to catch something falling from above, and the supersonic coin lost all power and started on a trajectory that landed it in his hand. He looked down at it and sighed, "Tails, you win."

leaving everyone, including a certain teleporting judgment officer, who after hearing a vending machine alarm, went to find 'investigate' it, stunned.

"..."

"Who are you and how did you block that?" asked a stunned Mikoto.

"My name is Damion Knight, Top ranked level 4 in Academy City." he said as he started to walk away, after picking up some of the drinks that had started this.

"How is a level 4 strong enough to block my railgun, even at half power?" she aid as she watched the guy walk away. With a start, she whipped out her phone and snapped a picture of him, which, from behind looked almost exactly like the mystery person on the surveillance camera footage that Uiharu had hacked.

* * *

10 minutes later, At judgment branch 177 HQ

"I understand if you found something, sissy, but did you have to bring that ape along" said Kuroko Shirai, with a mad look

"H-He's a witness, he saw it all" Mikoto responded with a huge blush on her face.

"Alright you two, I found his file, it was locked up pretty tightly though, i wonder why" said Uiharu, looking away from her screens for a second.

"okay, nothing extraordinary here,name:Damion Knight, Level:4, ability name: Spatial Manipulation, age:17-"

"Wait,what does that ability let him do?" Mikoto asked, leaning on the desk to look over the screen displaying the results.

"It would seem that he can manipulate the density, polarity and charge of any matter within his AIM field that he is also in contact with."

"Whats his range?"

"It says it's undefined, meaning they cant get an accurate read on it. oh. Wait, here is his results from the mot recent system scan"

A document appeared on another screen and on it was the results.

"where are half the results?" Mikoto asked questioningly, as at least half the test's results were missing.

"this is the full document, What scares me though is that this guys scores would put him in level 4 without the missing scores. With all of them he would most likely be 4th or 5th , making him a level 5.

"Do I still need to be here, I'm going to get bitten if dinner is not on the table... 5 minutes ago. Just my luck" Touma said with a sigh, thinking of an angry nun and a cat just waiting at his door.

A few blocks away, in a certain windowless building, Aleister Crowley looked at an image of judgment branch 177's most recent discovery, and willed them to keep quiet about his... loose cannon until he had completed the rough task ahead of him, but realizing Imagine Breaker was there, he knew things would not stay quiet. But, that might not be a bad thing, if imagine breaker were to help, for instance, then his job would be easier. Just speculation anyways, he just decided to let things run their course and observe.

* * *

Thank you **Unknown Reads A Lot** For the first review. regarding tags, I still don't know where this story is going exactly, and I'm not sure what would fit it. When this chapter goes live, I'll have released updated prologue and chapter 1, I had forgotten to put lines between authors note and story and a couple other things.

Regarding length, I will try my best to keep the rest of the chapters near 1000 words.


End file.
